


The Heretic's Girlfriend

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Heretic Lizzie, Hope just wants to help her girlfriend, Lizzie is scared to hurt people, Soft Girlfriends, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Lizzie is a newly born heretic and is feeling sort of sluggish. Hope just wants to help her girlfriend in any way possible.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Heretic's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvaZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaZ/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I'm back again with another fanfic request. This one is slightly shorter but full of fluff and hizzie girlfriend cuteness:) anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

Life had been relatively normal at the Salvatore Boarding School for Hope Mikaelson. She was going to classes, training, fighting monsters pretty much every week, and, oh yeah, her girlfriend was now a heretic.

Lizzie becoming a heretic had truly been a shocking and horrifying twist of events in Hope’s year but it wasn’t the end of the world. Well, technically it was the end of Lizzie’s world but Hope didn’t like to think about that. It had happened while fighting another monster, this one a strange teleporting demon with a venomous bite. Earlier that day Lizzie had twisted her ankle painfully, making it swell up in a big red knot. When fighting the monster, they had needed more people to protect different school entrances and Hope had given Lizzie some of her blood so she could heal and help, the blonde gagging from the taste of blood. The demon had appeared out of nowhere, striking at anyone who neared. So many injuries, so much blood...

It had been two painful at the time to see her girlfriend gasping for air in her arms. Blood had been everywhere while Lizzie’s eyes watered and Hope had held Lizzie the whole night until she woke up again, her eyes dark with black veins running down her face.

The tribrid had relieved that night over and over again in her dreams, the only comfort she received being Lizzie’s body next to hers, holding her close. Even though Hope couldn’t hear a heartbeat anymore when she laid on Lizzie’s chest, she still smelled the vanilla perfume and lemony shampoo her girlfriend used.

Lizzie was still Lizzie and Hope was just grateful for her to be alive. 

Plus, the tribrid knew that one day she would probably become a vampire herself, in true Mikaelson fashion, and when that day came she would have a partner to live through the centuries with.

It wasn’t until one day in their chemistry of magic class that Hope noticed something was wrong with Lizzie. They had been working on a particularly hard spell for healing large injuries but Lizzie was looking extremely sluggish.

Her movements were slow and her face had been set into a tired expression all day. Lizzie, usually proud with her perfect posture, sat slumped over the desk, blue eyes practically shut. When the class ended and Lizzie didn’t move like everyone else, Hope grew alarmed.

“Hey, Liz, are you ok?” Hope looked worriedly over at her girlfriend.

Lizzie only looked toward her with drooping eyes. “I feel so...tired. I thought vampires were supposed to be all strong. I’m not supposed to get sick.” 

“Have you been drinking blood?” 

The blonde just rolled her eyes. Even when practically falling off her chair from exhaustion Lizzie was still sassy. “Of course I have, I’m not stupid. But that animal blood the school has is disgusting.”

Hope analyzed what she knew about vampires and quickly came up with one theory. While animal blood was good for sustaining a mature vampire enough, new vampires still needed some fresh human blood to actually function like they’re supposed to. Animal blood made a vampire weaker, one of the reasons most of the vampires in the school, even Caroline, snuck in human blood right under Alaric’s nose. 

“What about human blood?” 

Lizzie blushed slightly as if embarrassed to be talking about something as simple as vampirism (at least simple to Hope) and shook her head. Hope just sighed and grabbed Lizzie’s bag, not wanting the starved vampire to exhaust herself anymore with the extra weight.

“Come with me.” 

The heretic didn’t even protest as Hope supported her by the arm and led her through the halls of the school. While most students were heading to the eating area or hanging out with their friends around the school, Hope walked Lizzie to her room.

Hope’s room had become their little hideout, wanting a place with privacy where they could be a couple without anyone staring or invading. Lizzie had spent most nights in the tribrid’s room, Josie not minding since she got more time with Penelope that way. 

Once they reached the room, Hope shut the door behind them and pushed Lizzie onto her bed.

Lizzie immediately laid down, a smirk on her face despite the wilting eyes. “Whoa, Mikaelson, don’t you think it’s a little early for this?” 

Hope huffed in annoyance but quickly made her way around the room, gathering what she needed. Once she had the knife that had been given to her by her dad in hand, she sat in front of a curious Lizzie on the bed.

Without hesitation, Hope slid the knife across her wrist and Lizzie yelped from the sudden spout of blood coming from her girlfriend’s body.

“Babe, what are you doing???” Lizzie’s mouth was open in shock but after a second black veins were already running down her face, the scent of blood triggering her vamp side. Her fangs were already showing and glowed under the lights of the room. They were as sharp as the knife in Hope’s hand and just as dangerous, but not to Hope. Hope could never think of Lizzie as dangerous.

The heretic had surprising control as she looked away from Hope’s open wrist.

“Lizzie, come on, the only way for you to get strong is with human blood,” Hope started, before backtracking after seeing Lizzie’s raised eyebrow, “Ok my blood isn’t actually human, but you know what I mean!” 

Suddenly, Hope’s healing abilities kicked in and the wound closed. The loss of blood in the room made Lizzie’s eyes return to normal but there was an extra weight in them. It was as if she’d spent all her energy trying to restrain herself from drinking Hope’s blood.

“Love, please, just drink my blood.” Hope made her eyes as pleading as possible, knowing Lizzie could never resist her puppy dog eyes or the name love. Well, Lizzie’s puppy dog eyes were better but Hope still could use them to her advantage. “I hate seeing you so tired. You need energy.” 

After a minute of Lizzie just staring at Hope with a stubborn expression, the blonde finally huffed and shrugged. 

“Fine, but only a little. I don’t want to hurt you.” Lizzie’s voice was so tender and soft that Hope almost melted from her concern.

Lizzie was so worried of hurting others all her life, first with her siphoning, then with her episodes, with the merge, and now with being a heretic. Hope just wanted to help her girlfriend, wanted to help the love of her life be comfortable in her own skin and feel like she could be who she was and not worry. One of the advantages of Lizzie dating a tribrid after all was that Hope could understand her struggle with power and was pretty unbreakable herself.

As Lizzie retracted her fangs once again and the black veins began to run down her sharp cheekbones, Hope slid the knife across her wrist in the same place. She didn’t even wince at the touch of the cold silver or the red blood that immediately blossomed. 

She gave Lizzie a small nod and encouraging smile before Lizzie connected her mouth to Hope’s wrist and drank. 

The sensation was weird for Hope, feeling the sharp fangs digging into her skin and the draining feeling of blood leaving her body. But it wasn’t necessarily bad, just strange. 

It wasn’t until after a minute and Hope was feeling just slightly drained did Lizzie bring her face back up, pulling herself away from the blood. The blonde had had amazing control since the beginning, much like Caroline, and knew that that was already enough blood from Hope. Her fangs started retracting and the black lines disappeared from her face.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie started, guilt already all over her face, “did I take too much?” 

Lizzie’s fingers traced over the now closed wound with care, not wanting Hope to be in pain. Hope watched the guilt in her girlfriend’s stormy eyes as Lizzie looked at her wrist as if the wound was still there. But at least she looked energized now and that made the tribrid smile. 

Hope rested her fingers under Lizzie’s chin and jaw and pushed her face upward until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Feeling better?”

Lizzie nodded and as Hope smiled at her the blonde’s eyes lost some of their guilt. 

“I’m sorry. You never asked for a crazy heretic for a girlfriend and I-”

“Liz, I don’t care that you’re a heretic!” Hope practically pleaded with her girlfriend to see the truth behind her words. “I come from a line of vampires and you know I don’t care if you drink blood, especially if it's mine. I just want you to be healthy, energetic, and your own self so that I can be with you and know you are ok. I would never let you feel bad or sick, I love you too much.” 

Lizzie was giving Hope that wide eyed doe look that made the tribrid melt each time she saw it, those stormy blue irises like the calmest ocean. There was a smile slipping onto the blonde’s face at the small speech.

“I love you so much.” Lizzie whispered as her forehead came to rest on Hope’s. They both closed their eyes in the intimate embrace and Hope took in the surprising warmth of Lizzie’s skin, the scent of vanilla and lemon, and the way Lizzie melted under the slight touch of Hope’s hands on her jaw and cheeks. 

In the moment, they weren’t a heretic and a tribrid. They were just two girls in love, one with a heartbreaking past that needed to hold onto the blonde with everything she had and the other with such an open heart and a void inside her perfectly filled by the brunette.

Over the next few weeks, Hope continued to give Lizzie her blood, whether by her wrist, pouring it into a cup, or even putting some in a blood bag when Alaric began to be suspicious of his daughter’s sudden burst of strength. 

Lizzie became comfortable with the idea after a few times when she realized it really wasn’t harming Hope and all Hope wanted was for her girlfriend to be healthy and safe. She didn’t even care about giving Lizzie some blood. She would give Lizzie all her blood if she could. She loved her girlfriend more than anything and honestly liked that she could help in some way with her transition to become a fully stable and in control heretic. 

Sometimes Lizzie even joked and called Hope her human blood bag, which the tribrid just rolled her eyes at but couldn’t help but laugh each time. 

Although Hope couldn’t hear her girlfriend’s heartbeat anymore and sometimes had to worry about the fangs accidentally retracting when they kissed, she loved Lizzie even more now. She knew that Lizzie was here to stay, forever, and that no matter what happened they would have each other. Always and forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic! I loved writing it and especially writing Lizzie as a heretic (hopefully it happens in Legacies). Please leave comments or kudos, I always love hearing feedback and it motivates me to write more. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
